dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reign of The Emperor Saga (SSJJ)
Reign of the Emperor Saga is the first saga Dragon Ball Resurrection (SSJJ) Main events *Pilaf uses the 3 wishes from the Black Star Dragon Balls to turn everyone currently on Earth to become his subjects, and obey all his commands. He uses the second wish to make him, and Shu as equal to the strongest fighter on that is currently on Earth which is Vegeta, and have full Ki usage. And lastly accidentally wish Goku into a Kid. *Goku, and Uub weren't affect due they were in the New Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Pan wasn't affected due being with Trunks in space to train, and same goes for Trunks. *Prior to the Wish, Mai turns on Pilaf after he threatens to destroy her boyfriend Trunks first after she refused to take the wish induced power. *Emperor Pilaf lets Goku, Pan, and Trunks go after the Black Star Dragon Balls to stop the Earth exploding. *Black Star Shenron can grant 2 extra wish unlike his GT counterpart due to Piccolo's power increased allowing him to rival a Super Saiyan 3. Plot Goku's Ordeal 5 years after the end of Kid Buu Saga depicted at the end of Dragon Ball Z, the series begins with Goku and Uub fighting in the newly restored Hyperbolic Time Chamber of Kami's Lookout, and damaging it in the process. Meanwhile, three robots sneak their way into the Lookout. One of the Robot's is revealed to be none of other than Pilaf, and his assistants Mu, and Shu. They have slightly aged since Dragon Ball Super. Emperor Pilaf explains that he is seeking the Black Star Dragon Ball, and the three find the Black Star Dragon Balls, alternate Dragon Balls that were created by Kami before he and King Piccolo separated. However, these balls had been hidden away. The three discuss the nature of the Dragon Balls, then Emperor Pilaf activates the Black Star Dragon Balls, calling forth Ultimate Shenron for his wishes. Pilaf wishes for everyone currently on Earth to be under his control, and treat him as their Emperor as long as he is alive. Ultimate Shenron grants them their wish, and everyone except Goku, Uub, Pan, and Trunks are affected by the wish. Pilaf suggests using the next one to the make themselves as strong as the strongest on currently on Earth, and Mai she attacks him when he threatens to use the wish to kill Trunks. She finally accepts, and they make the wish. Becoming as strong as Vegeta, and being able to use Ki Usage, and before Pilaf makes his final wish Goku and Uub emerge from the lookout, and find Pilaf using the Dragon Balls. Pilaf attempts to attack Goku, but Goku easily dodges it. He than accidentally using the last wish to turn Goku back into his twelve year old self, and Ultimate Shenron scatters through out the Universe. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai fly away in their machine, and meet up with King Furry. He commands the citizens of Earth that Goku, Uub, Pan, and Trunks are evil people, and wish to cause destruction, public making them the most wanted on Earth. Chapters *Chapter 001 - Pilaf returns!! Black Star Shenron!! *Chapter 002 - All Hail Pilaf!! The Emperor Gets his Wish!! *Chapter 003 - The Terrible Wish!! Goku a Kid again!! *Chapter 004 - Earth against Goku!! *Chapter 005 - Vegeta vs. Goku!! Super Saiyan God fail!? *Chapter 006 - Uub vs. Majin Buu!! Pan's assault! *Chapter 007 - Battle of Super Saiyan 3s!! Vegeta vs. Trunks *Chapter 008 - Old Enemies Reunite!! Goku vs. Emperor Pilaf!! *Chapter 009 - Unlocked Potential!! The Battle Continues!! *Chapter 010 - Secrets of the Black Star Dragon Balls!! Pilaf's Mistake!! *Chapter 011 - Pilaf's Mission!! Recover the Dragon Balls!! Fights *Goku vs. Uub *Goku & Uub vs. Dende (Pilaf-Wish controlled), Goten (Pilaf-Wish controlled), & Shu (Post-Wish) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan), Pan, Trunks & Uub vs. Majin Buu (Pilaf-Wish Controlled) & Vegeta (Pilaf-Wish Controlled; Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Vegeta (Pilaf-Wish Controlled; Super Saiyan 3) *Goku vs. Mai (Pilaf-Wish controlled) & Emperor Pilaf (Post-Wish) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Emperor Pilaf (Unlock Potential) Category:Sagas Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fan Fiction